disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
J. Audubon Woodlore
J. Audubon Woodlore is a fussy but crafty and knowledgeable park ranger of Brownstone National Park. Background J. Audubon Woodlore first appeared in the 1954 Donald Duck short, Grin and Bear It, and then again in Grand Canyonscope (also in 1954). A year later, he was in the short, Beezy Bear. J. Audubon Woodlore is usually seen performing duties related to running to Brownstone National Park. His foil is usually Humphrey the Bear. In one cartoon, he is seen regulating fishing season. During the short, Woodlore serves in keeping the lakes stocked, and making sure that everyone follows the laws. At the end, he opens hunting season, much to the chagrin of Humphrey. In another, he realizes that the park was become covered in litter. He starts to pick up the litter himself, but then realizes that since he is the boss, he can makes someone else do it. He then makes the bears perform a cleanup of the piles of litter that are in the park, bribing them with the prospect of chicken cacciatore. In other cartoons, he interacts with Donald Duck. At one point, Donald runs a honey farm next door to the park. Ranger Woodlore is seen trying to keep the bears (mainly Humphrey) from raiding the hives. In another cartoon, he serves as a tour guide at the Grand Canyon. When Donald and a runaway mountain lion destroy the canyon, Woodlore forces the two to start digging in an attempt to repair the canyon. Appearances ''Mickey Mouse Works The ranger reprises his role with Humphrey in the animated series. Like the classic cartoons Woodlore struggles to keep Brownstone in check but is proven difficult due to Humphrey. House of Mouse Woodlore reappears as a cameo guest in ''House of Mouse. In one specific episode "Humphrey in the House", Woodlore was hired by Minnie Mouse to clean the club as the Magic Brooms were on vacation. During the work, Woodlore would attempt to keep Humphrey at bay, who tries to steal as much food as possible. Woodlore also appears in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. He is also mentioned by Ludwig Von Drake in "The Ludwig Von Drake Song", as he lists the various Disney guests at the club. Other appearances In Mickey Mouse Club, Woodlore was part of Mickey's band in the opening animated theme. He was the lead drummer and marched in front of Humphrey and the other bears. In Ralph Breaks the Internet, Ranger Woodlore and Humphrey appear as custodians in Oh My Disney, seen picking up trash during Vanellope von Schweetz's visit. Disney Parks Disneyland J. Audubon Woodlore made his Disney Parks debut in Disneyland as a face character. In one of the shows, he teaches park guests about keeping the forest clean. If you look carefully during the Country Bear Vacation Hoedown on the screen during Wendell's song, J. Audubon Woodlore is on one of the pictures pointing at the "Don't Feed the Bears" sign. As part of a 2019 refurbishment, the safety spiels at Grizzly River Run at Disney California Adventure were redone with Woodlore's voice, replacing the original "extreme sports" voice. Ranger Woodlore can also be seen on an interactive fire danger sign at Redwood Creek Challenge Trail. Walt Disney World Along with Humphrey, Woodlore is a mascot for Walt Disney World's Disney's Wilderness Lodge Hotel. The ranger appears in the hotel's merchandise as well. Gallery es:J. Audubon Woodlore Category:Disney characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Mickey Mouse Works characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Adults Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Wreck-It Ralph cameos